Teen Titans: Who Said Being a Girl Was Easy?
by AnimeLuv Angel
Summary: When the Teen Titans are off duty, they struggle with the same things we do...love mostly, but in this story of mixs up, wierd love interests, and battles, Raven is finding out that all she needs is the person she won't even say hi to. 'Maybe when we least expect it, our love shows us that nothing is impossible' Or is it? Read and find out! R&R. Or PM me!
1. What does Love mean?

_**Who Said Being A Girl Was Easy?**_

_**Ch.1**_

**Hello people of Earth, I am your love guardian **

**AnimeLuv Angel... Read this stroy and R&R**

** Till the end of the chapter,**

** Me!**

* * *

Chapter 1: So it begins

"Hi yah!" Starfire said aiming her starbolts at Terra. "Wow Star didn't know you could be soo mad. You always seemed like the pushover. Literally." Terra said redirecting her boulder from Raven to Starfire. "AHH!" Starfire yelled. "Star!" Beastboy yelled. "You are sooo gonna get it!" Beastboy yelled. Ever scince Terra abandoned them he was sure it was his falt, so he thought if he protected everyone no one would ever want to leave because of him again. "I am so glad you moved on Beastboy, I thought you would like me forever. By the way I moved on. His name is Slade." Terra said definatly trying to get Beastboy jealous.

(Please tell me she is joking, isn't Slade like... 50?) Beastboy thought to himself. "Jealous BB?" Cyborg joked. He remembered when Beastboy made fun of him after he and Bumblebee broke up. "Of course not! If she wants to spend the rest of her life with a 50 year old by all means go ahead." Beastboy said loud enough for Terra to hear. "That is my boy." Cyborg said. "Enough chat guys Terra is getting away!" Robin said getting them out of their 'little' conversation.

Beastboy looked around the street and found out Terra was gone. "Where did she go?" Robin said really mad. "Let me check-" Cyborg began, "No, thats enough for today, lets go home." Robin ordered. Beastboy turned around and started walking with the rest of the Titans, but turned to look again to where Terra had vanished. "Bye Terra, till next time."

* * *

Chapter 2: It resumes

"You are so going down Cy!" Beastboy said running to the Tv putting on the video game. "I am going to the basketball game in Tokyo who else wants to go?" Raven walked out in black jeans and red and black sleeveless shirt and and black sneakers. "I will!" Beastboy and Starfire said in unison. "But Star we are going to the movies." Robin said. "Oh yeah sorry maybe another time." "Its ok. I guess its you and me BB." "I guess so."

"Wait how are we going to get to Tokyo?" BB asked. "Like this." Raven used her powers and in a flash they were in Tokyo. "Wow, you and kid flash should go head to head." They both laughed.

" Hey Rae- I mean Raven, why did you want to come to a basketbell game with you? I mean you're usually gloomy and you know." The basketball game was over and BB wanted answers. "Why did you come with me?" Raven responded. "I don't know, I needed time to think about what I'm doing with my life?" Beastboy asked. "Yep. Stupid right?" BB said. "No. I am so sure Terra regrets EVER hurting you. I am regreting even asking the question." Raven said guilty eating popcorn. "No, but it is kinda wierd talking abot this with you. But it feels good telling someone how I feel, most people are always busy." "Well Beastboy you can always tell me how you feel. I can even turn into Terra if you want to say it to her face." "Thanks." Beastboy said. "No problem." Then Raven transported them to Titans Tower.

Raven ran into her room. (_What were you doing love? I wasn't trying to have a heart to heart, just a normal conversation! He must think I am crazy, or emotionally unstable! HE CAN'T KNOW I LIKE HIM, it could kill us both! And plus, I'm the one in charge here, so don't you EVER do that again!_

_Love: Whatever Raven, hide us inside, but one day when Beastboy is old and has 5 kids and a wife, you'll miss the time you spent together._

_Raven: Whatever.)_

Raven plumped onto her bed, how was she going to fix this?

* * *

Chapter 4: Titans!

"Morning." Raven said. "Really?" Beastboy said. "Sorry, I've forgotten how to say hi?" Raven said to everyone. "He wasn't talking to you Raven, Mento is on the phone, I think he is going to go crazy" Robin replied. "Really? That I didn't expect!" Raven said excited she didn't noticed she broke a lightbulb in the kitchen. "Oops guess I got a little to excited." "Why?" Starfire said. "Because, well, HAPPY!" Raven said. (_Happy: What? Whenever I think about my father-in-law, I get excited!_

_Raven: He is NOT our father-in-law_

_Happy: Yeah, you're right, he is our step father- in-law_

_Raven: Ugh)_

"Nothing, I'm just emotionally unstable." Raven said. Everyone looked at eachother. "You got that right." Beastboy said. _Great now everyone thinks i'm a freak!_ Raven thought. _UGH!_

Raven and Beastboy were in Beastboy's room doing the session that Love promised. "So here is how it is going to go, I turn into Terra and you say everything you wanted to. Ok? Then you leave and we never do this again!" Raven said. "Ok. Lets do it!" Beastboy replied. Raven transformed into Terra and Beastboy immediately started. "Terra! Why did you leave! Did you not like me? Did I do something wrong? Or am I just unlucky? Sometimes I hate that I can love. And then I wouldn't feel all this pain." Beastboy stopped then started again. "I want to tell you something I found someone else. And if she likes me back then maybe I wont have to go through this alone." Beastboy stopped. Raven changed back. "I should leave."

"Raven?"

"BYE!"

* * *

Beastboy had come out of his room. "What were you guys doing?" Cyborg asked always having to be in someone's business. "I honestly don't know." Beastboy said looking back at Raven. Who was making tea, refusing to make eye contact. "Ohh I get it. Haha." Cyborg said turning on the tv. Robin then walked in. "Morning." He said sitting next to Cyborg. "Goodmorning fellow teammates!" Starfire said comming in with Robin. "Morning!" They all said. "Friend Raven I was wondering if you would join me in the hair of doing with me this afternoon." Starfire said. "Sure, whatever Star." "Glorious! I shall go get ready. Come with to show me what you want?" "Sure."

"Wow Rae, you're actually going this time?" Robin noticed. "Yeah, I know." Raven said. Robin looked at Cyborg, who then looked at Beastboy, who looked at the ceiling. Cyborg then looked back at Robin, who was staring staight back at him. They both shrugged and decided to play a video game. _(Raven: Thank you guys for not saying anything._

_Playful: What? Or sorry we're playing heads-or-tails. _

_Raven: Why?_

_Playful: To see who will find out the love connection between you and Beastboy. I voted Cyborg._

_Happy: And I voted Robin._

_Love: I voted Cyborg._

_Raven: Stop betting on my life._

_Happy: What? Oh, nevermind. How can you two vote on Cyborg? I mean Robin is very more observant._

_Love: But Cyborg is Beastboy's best friend!_

_Playful: Yeah, so he is bound to know first!_

_Happy: YAYYYYY!_

_Raven: What now?!_

_Happy: I won._

_Raven rolls he eyes, Happy does a happy dance, and Love and Playful sigh._

_Playful: Best 2 out of 3?_

_Happy: You're on.)_

"I can't even count on my mind!" Raven said to herself. Then she left to go get her hair done by **Starfire...**

* * *

"Ow, Star!" Raven yelled. "Sorry friend Raven." "Its ok. So, you and Robin are dating?" "Yes. Are you and friend Beastboy dating?" "WHAT! No, definitely not! I mean were did you get that? I wouldn't date him in millions of years." "Oh, ok? Friend Raven you are done." "Thanks Star. I should go, I'm sorry." _Your lieing is not helping at all! Come on, that was definitly obvious! _Raven thought.

After what seems to be an hour, Raven walked out into the living room and everyone (except Starfire) was stunned. Raven had dyed her hair pitch black with yellow highlights and green silk shorts, halter top, and also green ballet shoes (BB's favorite color). Raven noticed Starfire had decided to makeover herselfr as well. She had orange hair (cut to her spine) and red dress and high heels (don't even need to tell you who's favorite color that is). "Wow." Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg said in unison. "Whatever." Raven walked over to the couch near Beastboy and sat down on the couch next to him. "The power of me." Starfire said and relaxed under Robin's arm.

Raven just rolled her eyes.

Chapter 5: Teen Titans Go!

Raven walked in at 7:00 in the morning to read a book. "Morning to me." Raven said making tea. "Morning." Robin replied to Raven still reading her book. "What are you doing up?" Raven asked sitting on the couch next to Beastboy. "Couldn't seep, lot of wierd dreams lately." Robin replied. "Wow, do I even want to know?" "Nope." Raven stared at the book. "Hey Robin, I was going to the medetation class tonight at 8:00, do you think I will be able to go, I mean I know we have that speicial practice today?" Raven asked. "Sure Raven." Robin said interested Raven even asked. "Thanks." "Anytime."

Just then Starfire and the boys came in. "Morning my friends!" Starfire said. "Morning." Robin and Raven said. "What are you doing?" Beastboy said turning Raven's book upside down. "Its called reading." Raven said getting her book back and closing it. "Hey Rae and Robin, we were planning to go to the voice tonight at 6:00 wanna come?" "Yeah, I guess I could cancel training." Robin said.

6:00, They were all there. The Voice! Everyone was sitting next to each other the order was Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin. "Oh no she canceled! Who are we going to get for our special guest?" One of the host said. Then they saw Starfire. "She must be able to sing!" Then they ran toward her. "Hello." "Oh my glorfark! You are Christina Agulara!" Starfire said in shock. "Yep. Our guest star canceled, and we were wondering if you want to could you sing for us?" Starfire looked really nervous but Robin said, "she'd love to!" Starfire looked at Robin with really evil eyes as she was being pulled away, he just shrugged.

"Sing! Starfire! Sing!" The titans yelled. It was time for Starfire to sing. They had dressed her up in a blue strapless gown and blue high heels, they had her hair in a high ponytail, she was going to sing 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. When she was on stage she almost threw up. But, she started to sing. "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on an white vale occassion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marryin' the wrong girl" she sang beautifully! She sounded exactly like Taylor!

When the song was over, Starfire dressed back into her red clothes and walked out back to her seat. "You were amazing!" Beastboy said. Everyone nodded. The show continued until. "Mmmmm!" Someone had grabbed Raven's mouth! Raven looked at Beastboy who was focused on the show. "Mmm-" "you shouldn't resist no one will hear you." It was Terra! (_Someone help me!)_

"That is all folks!" The host said. "That was-" Beastboy began. "Where is Raven?" Cyborg said. "She must have left because she really doesn't like these things." Robin said. "I don't think she would leave her communicater if she just wanted to leave." Starfire said picking up Raven's communicator. "We need to save her. Teen Titans GO!"

Chapter 6: Save your breath

"Near the water," Robin was checking everywhere. Beastboy was ranting across the room. "What if we get there and she's dead, or she could turn into another Terra!" "Got her." Robin said finding what he thought was Slade's hideout. Just then

When the Titans arrived Raven was on the floor. Not breathing. "No!" Beastboy said running to Raven's side. (No!No!NO!) Beastboy turned into a bear and looked for Terra. "Hello Beastboy, how are you? Are you mad?" Terra held up Raven's face and tossed her back onto the floor. "No! Don't you touch her!" Beastboy yelled. "Sorry no-" Terra began. Cyborg blasted her with his sonic boom. "That was easy." He said. "Get Raven bck to the tower!" Robin said. "Got it!" Starfire said. She picked Rven up and flew her to the tower, worrying about her friend.

Chapter 7: What am I doing here?

Raven walked into the living room, she noticed everyone started to stare at her. "What?" She asked, curious to know why she had become the bell of the ball. "We were worried friend Raven, we didn't know if you were okay. You trapped yourself inside your room, we just were scared." Starfire said. "Well dont be, I'm fine. It was a simple mission, nothing we haven't already handled." Everyone turned away, shrugging it off, except Beastboy. He got up and jolted to Raven. "Hey Rae." "Raven." She responded. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I just wanted to say, about that thing I said in the 'session'-", Raven immediately responded. "We should forget about it." They both said in unison. Raven looked shocked. Beastboy wanted what was said to be gone as well? She felt more down than before. "Well I'm glad we both agree." He said. "Yeah." Raven said turning herself back to the kitchen. "Well, I hope you feel better." He said skipping off, as if nothing had happened. "Yeah." Was all she said.

_(Happy&Love: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_Raven: Cut it out you two, whats done is done._

_Love: You sound as if your in a scary movie, and the person you were trying to save died and you have other people to save!_

_Raven raises an eyebrow._

_Happy: What she means is, you still have a chance and if you dont hurry up and take it, me, love, enthusiastic, and sad are going to be gone._

_Sad: Why me?_

_Happy: Because me and Happy need another person to cry with._

_Sad shrugs._

_Raven: Whatever guys, if you want to leave, leave, oh right, you can't, not until I dont feel that emotion anymore._

_Love: I'm out!_

_Raven : LOVE!_

_Love: There's nothing left for me here._

_Loves fades away._

_Happy starts crying with sad._

_Happy& Sad: NOOOOOOOO!_

_Raven: Just be quiet, I'll be in there in a second.)_

Raven looks around, she stops her glaze on Beastboy. "There really is nothing left for me." She says to herself, she walks away through the doors.

No one noticing, but Beastboy.

* * *

_**What happens next? Find out in the next chapter...**_

_**Coming soon**_

**Hope you liked it! I was in the mood for something different! Anyway I'm**

**so looking forward to how you liked it! Plz R&R!**

**-Forever In Love,**

**AnimeLuv Angel**


	2. Why can't a Girl get a break?

_**Who Said Being a Girl Was Easy ch.2**_

**So I decided to make another chapter, because**

**you guys are actually liking the story! So instead of **

**making you guess what happened next, here is what**

**happened next.**

**Till the end of the story,**

** Me!**

* * *

We meet again

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Titans monoter was blinking. Everyone crowded around. "Hey guys! Umm... I would flash but this place needs real help." A firmiliar voice said on the moniter. "Aqualad!" Raven and Starfire yelled. "Hi girls! Anyway I need you guys in Atlantis NOW! Its under attack by-" "Aqualad?!" Beastboy yelled. "Come on guys were going to Atlantis!" Robin declared. "Yes! We get to see Aqualad!" The girls said. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Wow. Atlantis has gotten so pretty!" Starfire said looking over the ocean they had to go into. "I know." Aqualad said. "AQUALAD!" The girls yelled. "Hey Aqualad." Cyborg said. "Hey." "Hey Aqualad we heard your message, can you take us there?" Robin asked pointing to Atlantis. "Sure, you know I can. But you guys are gonna have to eat the seaweed to breathe under there." Aqualad gave them the seaweed and they all ate it. Except Cyborg. "What about my electronics?" "They will all work just eat the seaweed!" Aqualad yelled tired of the same question Cyborg asks everytime he vistes. "Ok." Cyborg ate the seaweed. Then they were off. Beastboy stayed the same so then Aara could see his real form, hoping she would be in hers.

"Freedom!" Beastboy yelled seeing his people picking up the fallen pieces. "Titans!" Aquaman swam over to greet everyone. "It is so good to see you guys and girls again." Aquaman said girls knowing if she said guys Starfire would get mad. "Its good to see you too." Robin said. Everyone nodded. "Oh guys I would like you to meet someone else. She is a very good friend of mine, her name is Tula." Aqualad said. Just then Tula came out in blue too Robin was about to faint. Tula had on blue tube top and blue shorts. No shoes. And she had new hair, her hair was black as night. "Hello Titans!" Tula said. "You know them?" Aqualad asked. "No, but I have heard of you." Tula said. He looked shocked, "Well, let me formally introduce you. This is Robin, a cool, practical ninja! Also, he's kinda the group leader." Tula bowed. Aqualad continued on. "This is Raven, a girl of wonder. She's mysterious, but very powerful, and a great friend. This is Starfire, not from Earth, but from Tamaran, she can have lazers coming out of her eyes or hands! Though we can't forget about Cyborg, a guy that is hal robot half human! Then there's Beastboy, his parents actually saved this palce. He is a shapeshifter that can turn into different types of animals!" Aqualad finished. "That would be awesome!" Tula exclaimed. Beastboy blushed. "Now that that is over, come on guys, I have to show you the video footage of the attack. Tula." Aqualad said looking at Tula. "Yeah?" "Show Beastboy that statue." "Ok."

* * *

"Here it is Beastboy! Mark and Marie Logan. Atlantis idols your parents." Tula said showing Beastboy a statue of his parents.

"Wow. You know what the sad thing is?"

"What?"

"Atlantis idols my parents but I don't."

"Why Beastboy they stopped a plauge from reaching Atlantis, they stopped it from hurting you."

"But look what my own father did to me! Now people call me freak."

"That's beacause they don't know the you you are now. Beastboy-"

"SEE! Look at what my team name is!"

"When your father did what he did you became Beastboy. They were trying to save you not harm you."

"But-"

"No but, Atlantis wouldn't know you if you weren't you. Would you want that? You wouldn't have known the Titans."

"But what if we would've meet another-"

"But, Beastboy look, your parents saved lives including yours."

"Wow, you seem like you know how I am feeling."

"How do you know I don't? When I was little, my father was a scientist, just like yours. One day, my sister was sick, she had had asthma my whole life, and one time it got out of control. She started coughing until she just stopped. She was dead. My mother couldn't come out of her room. My father wouldn't give up. He brought me to his lab and tried everything he could. He used some of the craziest medicine possible. But she came back to life. When she opened her eyes my father thought she was blind because of what her eye color looked like. But later after he asked her how many fingers she had on her fingers he knew. Months later, my fathers friends came over. They had heard what my father had did to her so they wanted to see her eyes. That's when she found out she could change into people. They made her dress up in a wedding dress and change into different kinds of women. After they knocked out my parents. I went to go hide under her bed. When they had fallen asleep I decided to call the police. They came 30 minutes later. The 'friends' decided to leave 20 minutes after I called the police and I was the only one alive. My mother, father, and sister were murdered. I was so mad at my parents for leaving me to fend for myself. Then I grew to hate my dad. But, then I grew to remember all the things that they did for me, even my sister. So I didn't hate them. I ran away all over the world not being in the same area. Then Aquaman found me. He took me as his protégé. I've never been happier." "Tula! I could use some help with the chapel." "Ok Aqualad coming!"

On the way to the chapel, Aqualad thought he should ask Tula what was going on between her and Beastboy. "So, Tula I saw you were sad." Aqualad said. "So you faked having to pick up the chapel. Thanks." Tula responded. "No problem. So what were you and Beastboy fighting about?" "Not fighting, I was telling him about my sister. I just think he needed someone to feel the same way he did for a while." "Oh well enough said." Aqualad ended. "Thank you. For making me happier than any other girl in the world!" Tula kissed Aqualad on the cheek. "No problem." Aqualad and Tula had been together for 5 years. Tula had always wondered why Aqualad was so hesitant to ask her to marry him, and I guess the answer was always inside of her. Usually a girl doesn't want to get married because she's afraid of being hurt. But Aqualad doesn't want to get married because he doesn't want her to get hurt...ever.

-Flashback-

_"Hi, I'm Aqualad."_

_"I'm Tula, nice to meet you, Atlantis is so pretty."_

_"Yeah it is, I've grown up here, it's grown as well."_

_"You grew up here? That must've been awesome."_

_"Not really, I left the land because of a tragic accident that caused me to be an orphan."_

_"Really. Me too. Aquaman is being nice and taking me in as an apprentice."_

_"He did the same with me. That must mean you're special."_

_"Are you saying you're special."_

_Aqualad hesitated._

_"Cute and modest, i like that."_

_"Wow, you think I'm cute...and you like me...we're only on our first date."_

_"This is not a date."_

_Aqualad and Tula were in the undersea Justice meeting, they had both been invited, being the top reccomended by Aquaman._

_"Shush you two, some of us are actually trying to listen." La'gann said._

_"Sorry." Tula replied._

_"Don't mind him, he's been that way since kindergarten."_

_"So you've been here since kindergarten?"_

_"Like I said, tragic accident."_

_"A tragic accident that branded you 'special'."_

_"Don't be jealous."_

_"Oh i'm not, you said I was special too."_

_"Ehh, not all of you."_

_"What is that supposed to mean."_

_"It means that you aren't very special. Or at least not specialer than me."_

_"Specialer isn't a word."_

_"In Atlantis it is."_

_"No it isn't."_

_"You don't understand yet, you're a rookie."_

_"A rookie that is specialer than you."_

_"Specialer isn't a word." Aqualad said imitatind Tula._

_"You dont understand." Tula said doing the same thing._

_Tula and Aqualad gazed into eachother's eyes._

_"Maybe one day I will understand you."_

_"You too."_

_"Maybe one day you can tell me what happened to you."_

_"Maybe one day you will tell me what happened to you...or maybe one day we will learn what happened in this meeting."_

_"Oh yeah."_

_Then they both laughed_

-End Flashback-

"We never did find out what happened in that meeting." Aqualad said. "Oh yeah." They both laughed and as they kissed, bombs were flying into the water.

"Beastboy what is going on?" Raven asked.

_(Happy: We're under attack!_

_Panic: Abandon ship!_

_Sad: I wish Love was here!_

_Dramatic: I know she would have been the Leonardo DeCaprio to our Titanic!_

_-Silence-_

_Dramatic: I mean she would make us feel safer._

_Every Emotion: Oh.._

_Raven: Shut Up!)_

She could barely hear herselves under all of the rocks coming in. Raven got tripped by one, Beastboy immediately grabbed her hand so she wouldn't go flying into the enemy's hands. "Don't let go of me." Raven said. "Not in a million of years." Beastboy replied. Then Terra came. "Hi Beastboy. Want another playdate?" Just then Terra sent another rock in the shape of a hand after Raven. "Ahhh!" Raven yelled knocking over Beastboy's parent's statue. "Terra leave her alone!" Beastboy yelled. "Hmmm let me think. No." She stated. "Oww! Azarath Metreon-" Raven began. "No, no, none of that gothic stuff." Raven was within Terra's grasp when Beastboy ran into her. "So you think you can kill me? Think again." Then Terra shot a gigantic rock at Beasbtoy sending Beastboy to the bottom of the ocean. "Beastboy!" Raven went into the ground and grabbed Beastboy. Then came back. Beastboy was unconcies. "No. She is going to pay." _Brave_ said. "Oh Raven is your boyfriend dead? That's a relief."

"Starfire?" "I'm here Robin, what's going on?" "They're back." Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and swam into the battle. "Wow this feels so wierd having to fight underwater." "Not really, but if it makes you feel better I can give you some motivation." Starfire swam over to Robin and gave him a kiss. Then she swam ahead of him to make sure he didn't see her blush. "Let's do this!"

Back where Aqualad was, "oh no. We are under attack I have to get you safe Tula." Just then he saw Beastboy on the statue and Raven battleing Terra. "Raven!" Aqualad yelled. She didn't hear him. "Go Aqualad, I can help too, I have been training." Tula said. Aqualad was hesitant, "But I don't want you to get hurt." he said. "I'll be fine." Then they rushed into the battle. Then Aqualad and Raven were fighting Terra. "It's okay Beastboy, I'll get you to the infermary." Tula said. "No you won't." Terra said. She moved a rock to Tula's head. "No!" Aqualad said rushing for Tula. Tula turned around and blocked the rock with her powers. "That's my girl." Aqualad said. Then Beastboy woke up. "What is going on." he said. "Nothing, just a battle." Raven replied. "You know what, I will be back, so see you soon." Terra said swimming to the land. "Beastboy, come on Terra may be gone but Slade is still here." Aqualad stated.

"What should we do?" Robin asked.

"Fight." Starfire said.

Robin was shocked.

"You are soo-" Robin started.

"Before you say that, let us make sure friends are okay."

"Ok."

Just then Beastboy, Raven, Tula and Aqualad swam over. Then a beam struck Tula. "Tula!" Aqualad yelled. "I'll take her to the infermary." Beastboy said. "Anything just help." Beastboy picked up Tula and took her into the infermary. "Let's end this." Aqualad said angerly.

* * *

Aqualad walked out into the waiting room seeing the Titans. "Is she going to be ok?" Aqualad nodded. Everyone took a sigh of relief.

_(Happy: Yay! Fought the bad guys, saved the guy, and no one died. That calls for a toast!_

_Love appears._

_Every emotion: LOVE!_

_Love: I guess **someone** does feel me after all._

_Raven: Glad to have you back love._

_Love: I bet you are._

_Joke: Stupid's so stupid, she walked into an antique shop and asked "What's new?"_

_Stupid: Hahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Every emotion looks at stupid._

_Stupid: I get it!_

_Joke: Ugly's so ugly, she made a blind kid cry._

_Ugly: Hehe...hehe...hehe_

_Emotions shake their heads_

_Joke: Polite's so polite, she once held the door for a week!_

_Potilte: Aww how sweet._

_Joke: Love's so lovey-_

_Love: **That's enough!** Well see you later Rae!_

_Raven: Raven!_

_Love: Oh yeah, only Beastboy calls you Rae..._

_Raven: **BYE!**)_

Raven looked at Beastboy, who looked at her. They both looked away. "Thanks again Titans for coming." Aquaman said. "All in a day's work, call us anytime!" Robin said. The Titans thanked Aquaman and Aqualad, then headed for home.

Cyborg: On the way can we stop for a cake! No one died that calls for a toast!

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**_What happenens next? Find out in the next chapter..._**

_**Coming soon**_

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! I love**

**the responce I'm getting from the series! Keep reading**

**and keep PM-ing me and R&R-ing.**

**Forever in Love,**

**AnimeLuv Angel**


End file.
